The present invention relates generally to apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window.
Various methods and devices are known in the art for providing a spray of heated water or other washing fluid onto the windows of a vehicle. The heated fluid is particularly advantageous in removing ice from the vehicle windshield in cold weather. This ice removal function requires that a driver of the vehicle wait while the fluid is heated, before the windshield can be de-iced. Methods and devices known in the art are impractical for this purpose, however, since they typically use heat or electricity generated by the vehicle engine itself to heat the fluid, requiring the driver to wait an unacceptably long time for the fluid to reach a suitable temperature.
Using the vehicle battery to heat the fluid, independent of the vehicle engine, is also problematic because of the large current draw required to heat a sufficient quantity of fluid to effectively de-ice the windshield. The battery cannot typically provide sufficient current to heat the vehicle""s entire reservoir of washing fluid in a reasonable amount of time. Although methods and devices have been suggested for heating the fluid on-line, as it is about to be sprayed on the windshield, the battery also cannot provide enough current to heat a spray of sufficient volume to a high enough temperature to achieve effective de-icing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,606 describes a hot wash device for an automobile windshield, which includes a container into which washing fluid from a reservoir is pumped and in which the fluid is heated by an electrical heating element before it is sprayed onto the windshield. The container is insulated and includes a thermostat that is used to ensure that the temperature of the fluid does not exceed a predetermined maximum. The container is kept full, with heat applied as needed to bring the cold fluid pumped into the container up to the desired temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,040 describes electric apparatus for washing window glass of a vehicle. An insulated container is positioned between a reservoir of cold washing fluid and spray outlets to the vehicle window, in a position lower than the reservoir so as to be kept full of fluid. When the vehicle ignition is turned on, an electric heater heats the fluid in the container and remains active while the vehicle is in use. There is no provision, however, for rapid start-up and heating to de-ice the vehicle window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,668 describes a windshield washing and de-icing system which includes a reservoir having a sealed container therein. A pump transfers washer fluid from the reservoir to the container and from the container to a plurality of nozzles. Heated engine coolant is passed through a conduit in the reservoir. Electrical resistance wire heats the fluid in the container whenever the temperature drops below a certain minimum. Solenoid valves direct the spray from the tank to the front or rear window of the vehicle, but there is no suggestion of using the valves for any other fluid control purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,977 describes a vehicle window washer in which washer fluid in a reservoir is heated, and in which a pump for spraying the fluid on the vehicle window has a variable outlet pressure. The temperature of the fluid in the reservoir is sensed, and the pump outlet pressure is varied accordingly in an inverse manner with temperature of the washer fluid, so as to maintain a more consistent fluid deposit on the window, as the fluid viscosity changes with temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,965 describes a system for electrically heating a volume of windshield cleaning fluid in a motor vehicle. A vessel is filled with the volume of fluid to be heated, using PTC thermistors or other electrical heating elements. A control circuit regulates the length of time that the fluid is heated, in accordance with a prevailing ambient temperature, before the fluid is sprayed on the windshield. The circuit also prevents operation of the fluid heating when the vehicle engine is not running.
PCT Application PCT/US98/13023, assigned to the present assignee, describes de-icing apparatus in which a vessel is provided for heating a washing fluid before the fluid is discharged toward a window of a vehicle. Before the fluid is introduced into the vessel, the vessel is preheated, preferably by passing an electrical current through a heating element in the vessel for about one minute or less. When preheating is completed, the fluid is allowed into the vessel and is rapidly heated by contact therewith, leading to an increase in pressure in the vessel due to vaporization of a portion of the fluid. The fluid is then discharged at a desired temperature and pressure so as to clean and/or de-ice the window.
Although the preheating of the vessel draws only a moderate electrical input from the vehicle battery, it, enables a sufficient quantity of hot fluid to be generated for de-icing the window before starting the vehicle more rapidly than in any practical window cleaning system known in the art. Moreover, the pressure generated by vaporization of the fluid helps to clear ice or other blockages that may have formed in tubing or nozzles through which the fluid is sprayed onto the window. It is also noted that spraying the heated fluid on the window""s exterior surface effectively defogs its interior surface, as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements to the apparatus and methods for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window disclosed in PCT Application PCT/US98/13023.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, a vessel is provided for heating a washing fluid before the fluid is discharged toward a window of a vehicle. Before the fluid is introduced into the vessel, the vessel is preheated, preferably by passing an electrical current through a heating element in the vessel for about one minute, for example. When preheating is completed, the fluid is allowed into the vessel and is rapidly heated by contact therewith, leading to an increase in pressure in the vessel due to vaporization of a portion of the fluid. The fluid is then discharged at a desired temperature and pressure so as to clean and/or de-ice the window.
Although the preheating of the vessel draws only a moderate electrical input from the vehicle battery, it enables a sufficient quantity of hot fluid to be generated for de-icing the window before starting the vehicle more rapidly than in any practical window cleaning system known in the art.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, after an initial quantity of the fluid has been heated and discharged from the vessel, a further quantity is introduced into the vessel and immediately heated. Once the further quantity has reached a desired temperature, it too is discharged, preferably after a delay of several seconds. This process continues for repeated heat/discharge cycles, until the window has been completely cleaned and de-iced. Preferably, the heat/discharge cycles are timed in a sequence whose parameters, such as discharge duration and intervals between discharges, are varied in accordance with ambient temperatures of the vehicle and the unheated fluid.
It will be understood that the term xe2x80x9cvehiclexe2x80x9d as used in the context of the present patent application and in the claims can refer to any type of wheeled vehicle having windows, such as an automobile or truck, as well as to a boat or airplane. Furthermore, the term xe2x80x9cwindow,xe2x80x9d although typically referring to a windshield of a vehicle, can refer to any transparent surface, including side and rear windows and outer mirrors, as well as covers of headlights and the like. In addition, whenever the term xe2x80x9ccleaningxe2x80x9d is used in the present application and in the claims in reference to an action involving spraying heated fluid on a window, the term will be understood to comprehend de-icing, as well. Those skilled in the art will appreciated that the principles of the present invention may be adapted for cleaning and de-icing other surfaces, including internal windows and mirrors, for example, as well as for supplying fluid for other purposes. For example, the system of the present invention provides a bypass route for washer fluid to be directly sprayed on the windshield for routine cleaning thereof.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged for cleaning a vehicle window, and a first heating element disposed in the vessel for heating the fluid in the vessel, characterized by an auxiliary heating element being disposed in the vessel for heating the fluid in the vessel, wherein the auxiliary heating element is disposed at a bottom portion of the vessel and is operative to heat a quantity of fluid which is not necessarily sufficient to cover the first heating element.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is also provided a plurality of sensors which feed data concerning at least one of a temperature and a fluid level of the fluid in the vessel to a controller, the controller controlling energization of the first and auxiliary heating elements in response to the data.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged, a spray head in fluid communication with the outlet through which the fluid is sprayed onto a vehicle window, and a heating element disposed in the vessel for heating the fluid in the vessel, characterized by a temperature sensor mounted in propinquity to the spray head, the temperature sensor being in communication with a controller which controls heating of the heating element in response to a temperature sensed by the temperature sensor.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged, a spray head in fluid communication with the outlet through which the fluid is sprayed onto a vehicle window, and a heating element disposed in the vessel for heating the fluid in the vessel, characterized by a wind speed sensor in communication with a controller, wherein the controller correlates a wind speed sensed by the wind speed sensor to a temperature of the fluid sprayed from the spray head, and controls heating of the heating element in response to the wind speed sensed by the wind speed sensor.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is also provided a vehicle speed sensor, wherein the controller also correlates a vehicle speed sensed by the vehicle speed sensor to a temperature of the fluid sprayed from the spray head, and controls heating of the heating element in response to the vehicle speed sensed by the vehicle speed sensor.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged for cleaning a vehicle window, and a first heating element disposed in the vessel for heating the fluid in the vessel, characterized by a pumping system in fluid communication with the reservoir and the vessel which selectively pumps fluid from the reservoir to the vessel and drains the fluid from the vessel back to the reservoir.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the pumping system includes at least one solenoid in fluid communication with the reservoir and the vessel and switchable from a first position to a second position, wherein in the first position the at least one solenoid permits flow from the reservoir to the vessel and substantially prevents draining the fluid from the vessel back to the reservoir, and wherein in the second position the at least one solenoid permits draining the fluid from the vessel back to the reservoir and substantially prevents flow from the reservoir to the vessel.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the pumping system includes a reversible pump which in a first operating orientation pumps the fluid from the reservoir to the vessel and in a second operating orientation pumps the fluid from the vessel back to the reservoir. Preferably the reversible pump includes a geared pump.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged, a spray head in fluid communication with the outlet through which the fluid is sprayed onto a vehicle window, a windshield wiper for wiping the window, and characterized by the spray head including a multi-outlet spray head that includes a plurality of spray outlets.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a controller is provided which controls a spraying pattern of the plurality of outlets.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a sensor is provided for sensing an angular position of the windshield wiper, wherein the controller controls the spraying pattern of the plurality of outlets in accordance with the angular position of the windshield wiper. A motor is preferably provided which actuates the windshield wiper.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a cam is mounted on the windshield wiper, the cam selectively opening the outlets to permit flow of the fluid therethrough.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a motor is provided which actuates the windshield wiper and a sensor for sensing a torque of the motor, wherein the controller controls the spraying pattern of the plurality of outlets in accordance with the torque of the motor.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the windshield wiper wipes the window between two limits of travel, and the windshield wiper is placeable in a summer parking mode and a winter parking mode, wherein in the summer parking mode, the wiper is at rest generally at one of the limits of travel, and wherein in the winter parking mode, the wiper is between the limits of travel.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged, a spray head in fluid communication with the outlet through which the fluid is sprayed onto a vehicle window, a windshield wiper for wiping the window, and characterized by the windshield wiper having a longitudinal bore formed therethrough for flow of the fluid therethrough, wherein the bore fluidly communicates with a plurality of outlet holes formed in the wiper for applying the fluid on the window.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fluid enters the bore at one end of the wiper and an opposite end of the wiper is substantially sealed.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged for cleaning a vehicle window, and characterized by further including a cartridge which dispenses an additive to the fluid prior to discharging the fluid.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cartridge includes a solid block of the additive.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cartridge fits into an apertured holder which is sealed by a plug, the plug including a threaded neck and a neck portion formed with a plurality of through holes, the holes being in fluid communication with a bore which is in turn in fluid communication with the apertured holder, and wherein the threaded neck can be screwed into a container through which the fluid can flow into the vessel, wherein the additive is mixed with the fluid as the fluid flows through the container.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged for cleaning a vehicle window, and characterized by further including a fluid authorization system for verifying use of an authorized fluid.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fluid authorization system includes a membrane constructed of a material that disintegrates if it is not in the presence of a fluid authorized for use.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window, including a reservoir for containing therein a washing fluid, a vessel having an inlet through which the washing fluid is received from the reservoir and an outlet through which the fluid is discharged for cleaning a vehicle window, and characterized by further including at least one tube in fluid communication with the fluid and a solenoid which selectively squeezes and seals the at least one tube to prevent passage of the fluid therethrough and selectively permits flow of the fluid therethrough.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus is also provided to prevent damage due to freezing of the fluid.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus to prevent damage includes a platform arranged for sliding in the vessel, the platform being operative to slide due to a force of the fluid pressing thereagainst during freezing of the fluid.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus to prevent damage includes a cap attached to the vessel and which is operative to move away from the vessel due to a force of the fluid pressing thereagainst during freezing of the fluid.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus is provided for shutting off electrical supply to the heating element.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus for shutting off electrical supply includes a fuse electrically connected to the heating element.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fuse is internal to the vessel and is in contact with the washing fluid in the vessel.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fuse includes a body to which is soldered a cap portion at a soldered connection, the cap portion being biased by a biasing device, the fuse being electrically connected to the heating element through the soldered connection, wherein upon reaching a predetermined temperature, the soldered connection becomes weakened due to at least partial melting thereof, and the biasing device urges the cap portion off the body, thereby causing a break in electrical supply to the heating element.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the fuse is mounted on a base which is sealed with respect to the vessel by means of an endcap which presses the base against an O-ring mounted on the vessel.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus for shutting off electrical supply includes a fuse which is physically internal to and electrically connected to the heating element.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus for shutting off electrical supply includes a first FET in electrical communication with the controller, a fuse external to the vessel and operatively connected to the first FET, a second FET operatively connected to the fuse, the second FET in communication with at least one of the temperature sensor, a thermostat mounted in the vessel, and logic circuitry in electrical communication with the second FET.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention if no command signal is sent to the first FET from the controller, the first FET is open and the heating element is not energized. If a command signal is sent to the first FET from the controller, the first FET is closed and the heating element is energized. If no command signal is sent to the first FET from the controller, but a near zero voltage drop exists across the first FET, then the second FET is commanded to close, thereby sending a current through the fuse which breaks the fuse and disconnects electrical supply to the heating element. If a command signal is sent to the first FET from the controller, but a voltage drop generally greater than zero exists across the first FET, then the apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window is commanded to shut down.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a solenoid is in direct electrical communication with a control circuit printed circuit board (PCB) mounted in the vessel, the solenoid determining whether the fluid flows directly to the spray head or flows to the spray head via the vessel. The solenoid is preferably attached to the PCB.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the PCB is selectively connectable to a vehicle computer, wherein operation of the solenoid and the apparatus for cleaning or de-icing a vehicle window is controllable by at least one of the PCB and the vehicle computer.